kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi Shin Unit/Story
Story Keiyou Campaign Arc During the Qin/Wei war, Shin earned enough battle honors to be promoted to 100-men commander which made the Qin-Zhao war, the first engagement in which Shin's 100-men unit saw any action. He got his unit composed of survivors of the Battle of Dakan Plains, and Jyouto Village draftees. That's after Ou Ki trains Shin on Stateless Area. General Ou Ki made the decision that it was necessary to organize a special small strike force for special tasks, reminiscent of Shou Bun Kun's way of warfare in the past. He, therefore, placed this role on Shin's shoulders and named his unit the Hi Shin Unit. The first task given to them by Ou Ki was to kill the Zhao general Fuu Ki. The Qin left army lead by Kan Ou numbered only half the numbers of the Zhao right army lead by Fuu Ki, allowing him to encircle the Kan Ou's forces and massacre the Qin soldiers. This meant that the Hi Shin Unit had to accomplish their task quickly or else risking the annihilation of the Qin left the army. Because Fuu Ki used his superior numbers to encircle Kan Ou's forces, his HQ's defenses were decreased considerably. The Hi Shin unit approached Fuu Ki's HQ as close as they could by moving in the ditch behind a stroke of forest that separated the center and left battlefields. When they reached the end of this forest stroke, they used a surprise assault to penetrate the Zhao defenses and reach Fuu Ki's HQ. As the Hi Shin unit fought its way through enemy ranks, they had to split off their force as the pace began to slow down because of exhaustion of the soldiers, half of them on killing Fuu Ki, the other led by En to delay the guards. But when they finally reached Fuu Ki, he decided to do a tactical retreat, only to be halted by a trick of Ou Ki, who had a few people hold flags in the forest behind Fuu Ki's army. Shin took this opportunity to kill Fuu Ki. But his unit lost more than 30 men. The Hi Shin unit spends the next two days with Kan Ou's army on the sidelines, waiting for their next task. But Hou Ken appeared, and later assisted by Man Goku Army, they were decimated, 30 more men died, including San Ka and Bi Tou on casualties. They were saved by Ou Ki when Shou Mou trapped them. They follow the Great General onto rescuing Mou Bu from Chou Sou's trap. In that engagement, they lost Ou Ki. On that battle, Shin was promoted to 300-Man Commander, and the unit further bolstered themselves. Sanyou Campaign Arc One year after the Zhao war and general Ou Ki's death. The Hi Shin Unit is found on the front lines, on the border between Qin and Wei. Thanks to their accomplishments in the Zhao war, they were bolstered to 300 men strong, they remained an independent unit that did not belong to any specific army, and would tour the battlefields as reinforcements. There was not a single foe strong enough to pose a challenge to the veterans of the Zhao war and this allowed them to rack up victory after victory. As the Hi Shin Unit continued their undefeated streak, they became both a symbol of dependability for their allies while at the same time, a target of caution for their enemies. In other words the name of the Hi Shin Unit without a doubt, begun to resound throughout the front lines. The Hi Shin unit then meets a special 300-man unit, the Gyoku Hou Unit under the command of Ou Hon. Because the Hi Shin Unit was an infantry unit, they were mocked by Ou Hon. It then became a race between those two to get the most achievements. While the Hi Shin unit lacked the elite training the Gyoku Hou Unit had, the Hi Shin Unit began to use strange tactics to gain the upper hand, like crawling through corpses to capture an HQ while the other one pushes through. After months on the front lines, the Hi Shin Unit was placed in the center army reserves along with the Gyoku Hou and Gaku Ka Unit. The three were temporarily promoted to 1000-Man Commanders after Rin Ko killed several. They were given the remnants of the Kaku Bi Unit under So Sui after they lost their commander. The 3 units were placed in the middle, under Mou Gou. The unit suffered heavy casualties, as like Gyoku Hou, when Gen Pou used his smoke tactic on them. But in order to restore morale, the unit was declared victors on that battle and put into reserve. But Rin Ko charged through, killing Ei Bi. The unit halted the rampage, killing the young General. Then the reserved unit was ravaged by Kai Shi Bou's forces, but Kyou Kai, despite wounded, held the brutes as Shin went to the HQ assisting Mou Gou from Ren Pa's attack. After the battle, the unit was permanently promoted and the Kaku Bi Unit joined them. Sanyou Aftermath Arc After the war, Kyou Kai left for her own mission, so the unit was on a losing streak. So Ten was brought in as the unit's strategist by Mou Ten, after saying that it's a waste seeing a Commander like him got demoted. They were able to completely subjugate Risei in only ten days. They also went to Kei City as part of the defense from Wei's Ga Gyuu's Army. And they saved Hi Sui when Ga Gyuu relented on the deal. They were sent to Chu lines sometime and was recalled again to Sanyou. Then they were lost way due to unupdated map. They chanced upon Jo a minor 'Kingdom" with only elderly, children and women defending the city against Han's siege. They rescued the city, killing Ba Kan. They later arrived on the lines. Coalition Invasion Arc When the invasion started, the Hi Shin Unit went to regroup, but arrived in a city too late, as Wei massacred the inhabitants. They went on chasing the main Wei Army until they met Duke Hyou Army thinking the same thing. They attacked Go Hou Mei's army until Ri Boku and the Zhao arrived on the site, which the unit retreated Battle of Kankoku Pass On the first day of the Battle of Kankoku Pass, Shin saves Duke Hyou's rear army from an ambush and uses it to attack and killed the Zhao general Man Goku while using the rest of the rear as his own. After witnessing Shin awakening as an Instinctual type and being able to command and save most of Duke Hyou's soldiers, he gave Shin 300 men to make up for the ones he lost, and two units of 500 men, to do with them as he sees fit. This made that Hi Shin Unit a 2000-Man Unit and Shin temporarily a 2000-Man Commander. But the battle on the following days was nothing but skirmishes. Until the Duke smelled fishy, and went on the rear, tagging along Shin and half of the unit and a portion of his army. The hunch is right, as Ri Boku Army went on attacking every Qin strongholds on Bu Pass. The Duke halted them, but the Duke died to the hands of Hou Ken. The unit and other Duke Hyou Army suffered further when they were ambushed by Zhao's attackers. They arrived on Sai, wounded, worn out and broken. Battle of Sai During the Battle of Sai the Hi Shin Unit was posted on the south wall and managed to hold out, suffering casualties from the siege on a week, until the Mountain Tribe managed to break through the attacker. As soon, as the threat was over, Shin took a few of the men of his unit and headed down, in order to fight Hou Ken, who was still handicapped from the Duke Hyou breaking his left arm. He did not only manage to defend against him, but also blew away his glaive in a strength contest, and injured him. Ri Boku decided that the mission is a failure and retreated. After the Coalition Invasion Shin was promoted to a 3000-Man Commander, making the Hi Shin unit a 3000 man Unit. The new unit was also joined by Kaku Bi units and 500 duke Hyou Soldiers. The Restoration team was led by Bi Hei and the rest of the soldiers of the unit participated in rebuilding everything as well. Conspiracy in the Court Arc Kyou Kai returned after her revenge and started taking in promotions. The unit was tasked by the King to assist the Subjugation Force, including Heki Army. With general Heki’s suppression force trapped in a pincer between the joint Zhao led by Mai Kou and rebel armies led by Ryuu, the Hi Shin Unit slid in alongside Heki’s right flank to take the entire Mai Kou's army of 10,000 by themselves, enabling Heki to focus on Ryuu and Tonryuu Army by themselves. Composed of both Shin's 4,000 and Kyou Kai's 1,000 men, the 5000-Man Unit was superior in both the martial and strategic strength of its leaders, with Shin displaying his aptitude with a glaive, and on top of her usual otherworldy swordplay, Kyou Kai's deployment of her and Ten's tactics, their actions crushed the Zhao army advance, and in effect removed the pressure on Heki's right flank, allowing him to focus on the rebel army. The Hi Shin unit then followed Heki's army to Tonyruu where their focus became the rescue of the framed prince Sei Kyou. As the army and the unit fought their way, Shin advances and rescued the Prince's consorts and his wife Rui, but too late on him, as he was mortally wounded. The unit returned to the front and Shin went to Kanyou. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc Before the battle, the unit was posted on Wei lines once again, until they were called by Tou alongside Ou Hon to assist Tou Army to take Chiyouyou, from Go Hou Mei Army. As per Ou Hon's plan, the three units of them, alongside the Roku O Mi Army will take on three sides on three days, while Tou and his army were acting as bait for Rei Ou, while Hon and Shin will take on Earl Shi and Gai Mou. But the 1st day was not on Shin's favor, when he underestimated Gai Mou, with Ten taken hostage. 2nd day started when they exchange Jun Sou with Ka Ryo Ten, and continued pushing Gai Mou's position. 3rd day came, and Kyou Kai and her Kyou Kai Unit was tasked to push through the Wei HQ. The unit was later reinforced by Ryuu Koku Army. Shin went on and accidentally killed Rei Ou when he intercepted Go Hou Mei. He was promoted to 5000-Man Commander and Kyou Kai got promoted to 3000-Man Commander on this campaign. State of Ai Arc The unit was busy building a defensive position on Chiyouyou when an encrypted message from Shou Hei Kun warning of a coup and an invasion. Shin took only Ka Ryo Ten and some of his force, leaving Kyou Kai to resume the construction. The unit went through Bu Pass until they reached the river. Sai Army built a flotilla of boats, but the Sai Army struggled to cross the river, with Ai Army defending the other side. The unit went on a tactic and secured the riverside. The unit chased the Ai Army as the latter sieging Kanyou with both Sai Army and Qin loyalists. The unit struggled when both Ai Army and Ryo Fui Faction loyalists are infiltrating the city. The unit and Sai Army and other loyalists act as the main fighting force, with Shin infiltrating the city, and rescued the Royal Harem from Han Roki's attack. After Kanyou was rescued, the unit returned to Chiyouyou, and Shin got a handful of Ryuu Koku's scolding. Koku You Campaign Arc The unit was called by Kan Ki to aid his own Kan Ki Army in capturing Koku You Hills of Zhao. The unit was put into right flank, after an exchange, which Bi Hei was taken in exchange for Naki, a member of Kan Ki's inner circle. Their mission is a failure, when they were caught by Ki Sui Army in an ambush then distracting them and capturing the hill Kan Ki tasked them to capture. The next day, they were put again into action, but to go there, they must cross a river held by Ba Tei. They succeeded when En took some men and distracted the enemy, capturing the river and continuing on. As they settled near the center hill, Kan Ki decided not to move, snapping what remained of Kei Sha's patience and charged himself through the unit's position. Kyou Kai meanwhile, after being healed by one of the villagers, went to duel with Ryuu Tou. Kan Ki used the chaos to deploy Zen Ou Clan against the General, enabling Shin to kill him. Kyou Kai killed Ryuu Tou. But the promotion went negated after the duo tried to assault Kan Ki for his gory actions. The unit was later relieved by Mou Ten's Gaku Ka Unit. Bureaucrats Job Arc The unit went on a recruitment drive for 1,000 men. Some of the recruits were just fascinated by the unit's legendary feats and most of the veterans came from peasant backgrounds. Western Zhao Invasion Arc The unit was sent along with Gaku Ka Unit and Gyoku Hou Unit with Ou Sen Army, Yo Tan Wa Army, and Kan Ki Army to a most daring battle ever, capturing Gyou, situated on Zhao's heartland. Alongside the Yo Tan Wa Army, the unit was tasked to capture Retsubi where their rookie members experienced their first real battle. Then as Ou Sen organized, they were inserted into his own army to take Atsuyo. Battle at Shukai Plains The unit was initially situated in the middle, and Ou Sen commanded Shin to take some of his men to explicitly kill Ki Sui. That failed when Ri Boku went and killed Ma Kou. He was recalled. Then the unit again was tasked to reinforce the right-wing, with Gyoku Hou Unit and A Kou Army facing armies of Gyou'un, Chou Ga Ryuu, Ba Nan Ji, and Gaku Ei. The battle went on, as their supplies exhausting, nothing got gained until Shin killed Gaku Ei. That's where the right-wing got shifted gears. But they suffer another setback, this time, both A Kou and Ou Hon got incapacitated, so Shin decided to plan on how to defeat Zhao's left with both A Kou Army's Dan Sa and Ban You of Gyoku Hou Unit agreed and made Shin temporarily taking over the right-wing. They successfully defeated the majority of the defenders, with both Gyou'un and Chou Ga Ryuu. last of Rin Shou Jo's confidantes slain by them and Ou Hon, at the cost of Shou Sa, who dies after saving Kan To's unit. The unit, quite recovered, charged through the right, was pinned by Kin Mou and his Kin Mou Army, wanting to avenge Kei Sha. A Ka Kin was sent by Dan Sa to assist him. Category:Chronology